


Early Sunsets Over Monroeville

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [20]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Billy and Steve, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Kid Fic, Kids, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Past Mpreg, Soft Billy Hargrove, Wedding, fluffy cuteness, parents!harringrove, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Billy and Steve return home from a wedding with their daughter and think back to when they got married and how magical it was.One-Shot based on the song Early Sunsets Over Monroeville from the band My Chemical Romance.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Early Sunsets Over Monroeville

Everything about today was so perfect for Max and Lucas. It couldn’t have been a more beautiful day than today with everyone there to celebrate their marriage that was a long time coming. 

Everyone was dressed up to the nines, both Billy and Steve were wearing custom made tuxedos, though they weren’t anything compared to their Armani ones from their own wedding day. Anyway, they were all fancied up, even their little girl, Ella. She wore a custom made dress in a soft blush color since she served as their flower girl. 

But, to everyone, the most special moment was probably when Max walked down the aisle. Steve couldn’t help the tears that rolled down his cheeks watching his husband escort his sister-in-law down the aisle. Max had approached Billy about a month before the wedding and asked him if he’d be willing to do so. He was shocked because usually she’d ask her own father or even her mother but since neither cared about their mother, she asked the closest person to her, and he said yes. 

Both Billy and Max have clearly come a long way from how they were when the first moved to Hawkins. From arguing and constantly at each other's throats to growing to love each other and have a bond no one could ever break. Billy was honored to escort Max down the aisle on this special day and give her away to marry the love of her life. 

The actual ceremony lasted about an hour then the party carried on to a venue called La Bella Vista.

At the reception, the place was beautifully decorated with sheer drapes, hanging lights, flower arrangements, it was all perfectly put together and came out amazing. 

Everyone was having a great time dancing and partying together. Ella was enjoying all the fun because she was able to dance with her parents, aunts, and uncles all night long, while eating all this amazing food. She was living the life at her aunt and uncle’s wedding. 

By the end of the night, the party animal was asleep in Billy’s arms while he and Steve were swaying and talking with the newlyweds. Max and Lucas were constantly thanking them for all their help that went into planning their wedding. Of course she asked Steve for his input on a lot of things since he did get married and knows what it’s like to be stressed out planning an event like this. 

“Did you guys have fun?” Max asks.

“Of course we did! I think our girl is partied out though.” Steve says and smiles towards his daughter who slept peacefully in her father’s arms. “Everything was beautiful today. You look beautiful Max.” 

“Thank you. I couldn’t have done it without you though. My favorite brother.” She slyly says and hugs Steve. 

“Hey! What about your real brother?!” Billy asks, trying not to wake his daughter. 

“Hmmm, okay.” Max shrugs and he dramatically rolls his eyes, scoffing. “I’m kidding. Thank you both so much.” She hugs Billy and Ella together, groaning as she pulls away. “I can’t believe we’re actually married.” She adds, looking over at her husband. 

“I know. I couldn’t believe it for like the first year then it started to set in, but when it does it’s the most amazing feeling knowing you’re married to your best friend.”

“I don’t think it’s ever gonna set in. I just feel so lucky you know.” 

“Well enjoy it while it lasts because before you know it you may just have a mini you running over before you know it.” Billy says, nodding down at his daughter. 

“Oh come on, you love her so much. She turned you into a big softie there’s no denying that.” Max smiles rubbing circles along her niece’s back. “My beautiful niece.” She sighs then looks over at Lucas, sending him a softer smile.

She and Lucas wrap up their conversation with Billy and Steve, then move onto the other guests thanking them for coming and such.

Later on, Steve, Billy, and Ella all returned home and she was still asleep. Billy carried down the hall into her bedroom and laid her on her bed. He and Steve carefully took her dress off and hung it up, then put on her jammies and got her tucked into bed. They each gave her a kiss goodnight and made their way to their own bedroom, closing the door behind them, as they were exhausted from the long day they had. 

**-Next Morning-**

Both asleep in bed, Billy had his arm around his husband as they were nice and warm under the covers. 

As the sun came up, Billy started to wake up but it was a rather slow start to the morning just because he wanted to enjoy as much time as he could in bed with Steve 

Anyway, he moved closer to Steve, nuzzling his nose in the back of Steve’s neck and kept his eyes closed. 

However, his comfort was soon interrupted by a small poke coming from behind him. 

“Daddy.” Her little voice whispered. Billy knew exactly who it was. He smiles to himself and looks over his shoulder at his daughter standing before him on his side of the bed. 

“What’s up baby?” He asks and reaches his arm over, stroking her hair out of her face. 

“Can I lay wif yous?” She asks.

“Okay.” He nods and turns his body to pick her up. 

Once she was settled in between him and Steve, she laid on her side facing Steve with her back to Billy.

“Go to sleep, baby.” Billy whispers to her and kisses her cheek, bringing an arm around her. 

They close their eyes and eventually drift off to sleep for the remaining hours of the early morning. 

Around 8:45, Steve started to wake up and could feel the extra weight in bed with them, which only meant one thing. He slowly turned around and was face to face with his sleeping daughter and husband. He smiles and leans forward, kissing her nose. 

Her eyes flutter open and she stares at Steve with a smile. 

“Good morning, princess.” He whispers and nuzzles himself closer to her. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Yeah.” She whispers back and wraps her arms around Steve causing Billy to wake up again. “Can we makes waffles momma?” She asks. 

“Of course. C’mon babe.” Steve takes his daughter with him and carries her out of their bedroom while Billy’s still waking up. 

When Billy got out of bed and trudged down to the kitchen, he could already smell the waffles cooking and saw Steve standing over the counter with Ella beside him on her step stool. She always loved helping in the kitchen and took advantage of herself by putting her input in whatever’s being made.

Billy makes some coffee and pours himself and his husband a cup then gets Ella some juice. The three of them eventually move over to the table and eat their breakfast that consists of waffles and crispy bacon. 

After breakfast, Ella helped her mother clean up then asked if they could spend the day baking and watch Disney movies. They had nothing else to do since it was raining out, so why not? 

**\---**

The rain was coming down even harder, but that didn’t stop this family. Their once clean kitchen had now been littered with cookies and pastries just sitting on platters on their counters. Steve didn’t know Ella was expecting to make this much stuff but it kept them busy all day. 

Now they were all sitting in the living room, curled up together on the couch finishing the new Cinderella remake. 

“Momma?” Ella speaks up, looking over at Steve.

“Yes doll?” He asks, carding his fingers through her curls. 

“Yous and daddy mawwied?” 

“Uh-huh. Why?” 

“Whas yous wedding like?” She asks. 

“Our wedding was a very magical day.” He starts and Billy gets up, disappearing down the hall. “Daddy and I were so happy that we can finally be married and be with each other forever.” 

“Like happily ev-eve afer?” 

“Yep. Like a happily ever after.” He smiles and Billy returns with their wedding album that’s been stored in their closet. 

He joins his family back on the couch and puts the album in Ella’s lap then opens it for them to go through. 

“Look, here’s momma and I exchanging our rings.” Billy points to the black and white image with a smile on his face. His wedding day was probably the best day of his life, well other than his daughter being born, but still. Nothing could compare to the day he married the love of his life. 

Steve remembers everything about their wedding day as they go through more pictures. He couldn’t stop crying because he was so happy to finally be marrying the love of his life and getting to spend forever with him. There were several pictures that were taken of Steve when he was crying. One of his favorites was when he saw Billy waiting for him at the end of the aisle. Steve was escorted down by his mother, who was crying as well, happy that her son found love and was going to spend the rest of his life with someone who cared for him as much as she did, even more.

They go through the entire album, telling Ella about every single picture or item that held memories from that day inside. 

By the time they reached the end, Ella stared at the picture of her parents dancing together with smiles on their faces and pure love in their eyes. It was another black and white photo but it was beautiful. 

“When I gets mawwied I wan’ a pincess wedding!” She beams. 

“You can have a beautiful princess wedding and look like a real princess too.” Steve tells her and kisses her nose. 

“Can I daddy?” She asks. 

“You’re not allowed to get married until you’re thirty.” Billy says.

“No daddy! Yous mean!” She pouts and crosses her arms over her chest, furrowing her brows trying to be mad at her father. 

Billy pulls her onto his lap and she tries to fight him but lets him do so anyway. He wraps his arms around her and squeezes her in a hug then kisses her cheek. “You’re not allowed to fall in love until you’re way older because you’re going to be daddy’s little girl forever. No ifs, ands, or, buts.” He tells her. 

“But-”

“Ah, ah. No ifs, ands, or buts.” 

Steve watches his husband and daughter argue and uses the opportunity to snatch her away. Ella erupts in a fit of giggles while her mother runs off into their bedroom with Billy following behind them. 

“Momma’s gonna protect you.” He shouts over her giggles and they collapse on their bed, both belly laughing together. “Uh-oh, daddy’s coming.” He warns.

Billy smiles and climbs onto the bed, reaching his hands out towards Ella. She screams and tries to cover her feet but he grabs them and starts to tickle them. 

“Aww no! Daddy’s got you!” Steve shouts, grinning from ear to ear.

“Momma help me! Momma!” Ella reaches her arms out towards Steve but Billy tucks them in, swinging her around.

“Daddy’s got you now!” Billy gets a bit rough but not enough to hurt her then tosses her onto the bed, as the three of them lay there all out of breath.

Steve and Billy both turned to their sides so they were facing each other and Ella was in the middle, still laughing while trying to catch her breath. They knew there was nothing they wanted more than to see their daughter so happy and having so much fun with them. These were the moments they’d never forget. 


End file.
